Please Just Catch Me
by Musicwithu101
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Wen and Olivia meet? Well it all started here at Sunshine preschool! It may be a little cofusing/weird but bear with me. How did they meet? Was it love at first sight? Only one way to know read to find out! Wen/Olivia based
1. Welcome to Sunshine Preschool!

**Hiya, okay lets get to the point this is not a good luck charlie story (obviously). But we have no ARCHIVE! So jerks who just wanna ruin peoples day ( cough* TTT cough*) get a life jerks!**

Disclaimer : Yeah right if my dreams came true I would be famous and there would already be a sequel! So leave me alone!

May 22 1999, Olivia's POV

"Mommy, Daddy do I have to go?" Questioned little Olivia white hesitating

to enter Sunshine Preschool."Sweetheart, Its a new year your gonna make a lot of new friends here at school!" Said Mrs. White.

"Yeah baby girl you'll color, play with dozens of toys! I wanna be you right now!" Said Mr. White making Olivia laugh and smile.

"But little did Olivia know how shy she really was the minute her tiny little feet touch the ground of the classroom. And 2 "people" fate and destiny were waiting to make today the day her life changed. How was a 5 year old girl to know she was gonna meet the love of her life? Today? In this class? How?

Wendell's POV

"Wendell aren't you exited? Today is your first day of preschool!" Say Mr. Giffords or as I call him Mr. Embarrassing.

"Dad call me Wen we go through this everyday!" I say giving him the look.

"Ok, Wen." Dad winked at me so lame he doesn't get the meaning for the word cool!

We finally arrive at Sunshine Preschool " Thank the lord" I mumbled so my dad couldn't hear me."What did you say?"Giving me the "I'm not that dumb face."

"Nothing" I say loud and clearly " well I got to go bye!" I wave to my dad "Ok buddy I'll come pick you up at 2:00." I dash off to class wondering if I'd get there in time "Just made it!" As the teacher announced to the class.

"Little did the 5 year olds know they would fade so fast into the light together? Just to get into the darkness, the big question is will they catch each other or get lost in the process? So would you "please just catch me?"

**Reviews make chapters appear MAGICLY! Please review!**

**Love Always,**

**ilubtr101! :)**


	2. It was an accident!

**I am back! Thanks so much for the reviews they made me wanna cry! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: You people are mean to me with this leave me alone!**

**Chapter 2 : It was an accident!**

**Olivia's POV**

The teacher Mrs. Mary said we could get to wonder around the room and play with stuff I played with some blocks and made a princess castle, when a boy came bursting through the door he was a strawberry blonde ( mommy makes me read about hair colors ugh!)

With freckles wearing some baggy shorts with a black ( I'm Your Biggest Nightmare) t-shirt on.

The teacher had to break the silence "Ok are you Wendell Giffords?" "Yes but can you call me Wen?" " It fits me more." "Ok Wen you can go around the class and find something to play with. She smiled at him " Yes mam'"

I watched as he talked to some kid named Charlie ( See that's how they know Charlie!) And he picked up a airplane and make the funny noise I giggled at the sound of it.

He was standing beside me and my castle until Charlie tripped him and he hit MY CASTLE! " Hey!" A tear started rolling down my face.

**Wen's POV**

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I didn't mean to I promise!" Then I saw a tear go down her face, " I'll help rebuild it." " Really" She said lightly I almost couldn't hear her. "Yeah" I gave her my once in a life time smile and she looked down and giggled " I accept."

"Great" so I got to know her better her name was Olivia White she lived with her parents and lived at 1120 Meadows Ave. The good thing was I lived at 1110 Meadows Ave.

So we played together and did homework almost everyday at each others house, I don't want anyone to know but I think I might like Olivia you know more as a friend I hope she thinks the same thing I will probably never know, I sigh at the thought, everything was perfect we even managed to skip kindergarten and go on to 1st grade. But that's when it all started turning south, everything fell apart.

**Olivia's POV**

Me and Wen were best friends before you knew it! We did everything together even got ice cream 2 times a week we had a blast! We even skipped kindergarten due to extremely high grades!

I was rewarded for that by my parents. But the thing no one knew was that I had a crush on Wen, I know he would never like me. But how was I suppose to know 1st grade was torture big kids, bullies even our friendship fell apart tear after tear fight after fight how was I gonna make it threw.

**I hope you liked it reviews make my ideas in my brain spin! Please review!**

**Ilubtr101 :)**


	3. Stay With Me!

**3 chapters your killing me! Here's the drama!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything Wen or Olivia or All You Wanted By Michelle Branch!**

Wen's POV

Wow, me and Olivia were so lucky we skipped kindergarten now to 1st grade Wow.

"It's huge compared to Sunshine Preschool isn't it?" I say to Olivia as she put her head on my shoulder.

I felt something electrocute me but I didn't move her I actually liked the feeling.

"It is really big but we barely got to skip kindergarten so lets not blow it." She said to me.

"Whatever Livy, whatever" She giggles at me. I look down at her and ask "Isn't it beautiful?"

She looked up and smiled "It sure is.. look at that flower!" "Yeah the flower" I say disappointed but she doesn't catch on then before I know it our favorite song ( yes we share a favorite song.) And we sang along

**"All You Wanted"**  
><em><br>__**I wanted to be like you**_

Me and Olivia pointed at each other playfully and keep dancing

_**I wanted everything**_

_**So I tried to be like you  
>And I got swept away<strong>_

_**I didn't know that it was so cold**_  
><em><strong>And you needed someone<strong>_  
><em><strong>to show you the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I took your hand and we figured out<strong>_

__We took each others hands and swung them around

_**That when the time comes  
>I'd take you away<strong>_

I_**f you want to**_  
><em><strong>I can save you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can take you away from here<strong>_  
><em><strong>So lonely inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>So busy out there<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all you wanted<strong>_  
><em><strong>was somebody who cares<strong>_

_**I'm sinking slowly**_  
><em><strong>So hurry hold me<strong>_

__She pretended to faint and I caught her!

_**Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on**_

She gave more her hand again "ain't I lucky today" and we continued to sing

_**Please can you tell me**_

_**So I can finally see**_

_**Where you go when you're gone**_

_**If you want to  
>I can save you<br>I can take you away from here  
>So lonely inside<br>So busy out there  
>And all you wanted<br>was somebody who cares**_

_**All you wanted was somebody who cares**_  
><em><strong>If you need me you know I'll be there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, yeah<strong>_

_**[x2]**_  
><em><strong>If you want to<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can save you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can take you away from here<strong>_  
><em><strong>So lonely inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>So busy out there<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all you wanted<strong>_  
><em><strong>was somebody who cares<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please can you tell me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I can finally see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where you go when you're gone<strong>_

"Wonderful just beautiful you two now go off pick up at 2:50". "Ok mom see you later."

"You ready Livy?" I asked her getting ready to walk through the halls of Mason elementary.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She smiled as she took my hand, we walk through and hear" Awww and how cute is that!"

"Maybe we should let go?" She said. "Yeah I guess" I was disappointed. "Anyways I know were Mrs. Jennings room is lets go! She took my hand and dragged me there.

We looked at each other nervously but walking in, everyone turned around and stared but after a minute a big, BIG kid came over. "Oh you 2 must be the kindergarten skippers?"

"Um... Yeah" I finally said scarily but I knew I had to man up for Olivia so that's what I did.

"Great new bones to give to my dogs!" I felt Olivia shaking her hand on my shoulder then I decided enough is enough.

"Ok just go away and no one will get hurt" I said.

"Oh I'm ready bring it on little kid". And shoved me into the wall (remember he was TWICE MY SIZE!)

Olivia's POV

"Omg! Wen are you ok?" "Fine". "Wen, were going now!" "Mr. Heroic ain't going anywhere" The boy said and yelled at the girls in a group together " Hey Girls!" There heads turned to him get "Get Her" he mouthed to them they nodded back and Wen watched the plan go down.

"Hi!" "Your Olivia come with us we wanna properly welcome you!" They said strangely.

"No thanks I'm just gonna stay here with Wen". "No your not go Olivia" He said to her strictly.

"You can drop the attitude because I'm staying" he had enough. "Girls take her" They nodded and dragged me over to a corner and surrounded me so I couldn't see a thing they asked a million questions at once : "What's your favorite food?, Who's the best rapper to you?, Do you like Justin Beiber? They went on and on forever!

Wen's POV

"Ok pipsqueak lets make this fast" He picked me up I squirmed around my 6 year old body and he brought me over to the cubbies and said " Have a nice fall loser!" And he dropped me from 5 ft. in the air and I hit my head on the bottom rail I heard Olivia's scream and everything went black.

Olivia's POV

I could just barley see him fall and crack his head I screamed and everyone back off of me as I ran to Wen's side the teacher came in saw me and went to call 911 immediately.

I cried "Wen wake up", "Wake up!" "WAKE UP!" and I cried so hard, the teacher came over and tried to came me down and asked "sweetie can you back up so I can check his pulse" and I screamed when I saw blood come out of his head.

" NO I WILL NOT MOVE FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL THE AMBULENCE GET HERE GO TO THE OTHER SIDE!"

I sounded ridiculous but she went to the other side and started to frown "I'm so sorry but I don't – I cut her off- "DON'T YOU DARE SAY TO ME YOU CANT FEEL A PULSE HE'S GONNA PULL THREW HE ALWAYS DOES!"

As my voice started to crack the ambulance arrived and pick him up still not breathing!

"Who's going with him?" "I am"

We hopped in and I just cried and cried and cried the men even said they were sorry to me! That wasn't a good sign! I finally laid my head on his chest I wondered if its the last time I would be able too.

I also cried "Wen I'm so sorry and I want to let you know from the moment you knocked down my castle In preschool I knew somehow you were the one, and I never knew if you feel the same but I will never know.

I love you Wen Giffords more than you could ever know so please come back to me!" We finally arrived Mr. Giffords and Mrs. Giffords watched me as I walked in with him as I keep going til Mr. Giffords pulled me back.

"I am so sorry" I explained the whole "experience" to them and by the time I was done telling the story 3 people were crying.

* 3 hours later *

Wen's doctor POV

"Ok if this doesn't work nothing will" "Put on the electrical charge and CLEAR!

"Nothing... He's gone for good, only a miracle could bring him back now!

"Go tell the family stat!" "Yes sir" the nurse said. "Wendell Giffords?" All 3 of us stood up fast but I was the fastest "He's ok right?" "I'm sorry Mr. Giffords is gone nothing brought back his pulse.

I ran out crying my eyes out and I ran so fast no one could stop me til I reached the garden and prayed and prayed while asking god. "Why Wen WHY NOW! WHY!I flipped a bench and scared the birds away then hid my self under the bench hoping I could just stay there and just die so maybe I could be with him but there was only one way to be with him now. And I was determined to make that happen.

OMG! This is so sad!

What is Olivia's plan?

Reviews make new chapters,

ilubtr101


	4. Please forgive me!

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately I got finals :( grrr.. oh and I'm working on the apostrophe thing yeah bear with me! Peace love big time rush! Enjoy!**

Ch. 4 Please never forget and forgive me

Olivia's POV

Today my mom let me skip school, Can you guess? Yep today was exactly one month scene the worst day of my life. Wen was gone one month ago and I can't recover so I never talk to anyone besides my mom and dad barley, kids at school tease me about being quiet I just ignore it.

Wen's Dad and Sydney POV

Me and Sydney just couldn't handle it today was one month, well you know what. It hurt so much we tried to be strong for Georgie because she was still to little to comprehend what had happened. Then we got a call Ding! Ding! DING! I ran to catch the phone Sydney following behind me.

"Jerry Giffords how can I help you?" I spoke to the phone

"Hello Mr. Giffords we have some news to tell you." The doctor said while not show any emotion in his voice.

"Ok what happened?" My voice was cracking I hope the funeral was on.

"Well we would like you to come down to the hospital someone wants to say hi." He said.

"Ok well be right there." I said shaking with a little bit of hope in me as I hung up the phone.

"Let's go!" Sydney got Georgie I got the keys and Wen's favorite toy that now fills a lot of tears.

As we got in the car I asked Sydney "Do you think the prayers worked?" I asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Yes I believe well get our little Wenny back." As we arrived we both rushed in.

"Wendell Giffords." I panted waiting impatiently.

"Ok Wendell Giffords is in ro-" I cut her off we already had all the info.

"Yeah, yeah we know thanks." We dashed off again to reach room 112 were we saw the most shocking, wonderful thing ever.

I saw him playing checkers and screamed "Omg Wendell!" Sydney cried and I joined her even Wen was crying it was the picture perfect moment.

"Wen wow it's really you!" Sydney chocked out threw tears.

**-2 Days later-**

"Me and Sydney took Wen home after the miracle and then came another hard decision "Do we tell Olivia or wait?" Sydney awaited my answer.

"No we don't tell her." I said confidently.

"Are you crazy! There best friends!" She almost screamed at me.

"Wen needs time to remember everything first Olivia's not his biggest priority right now, just be blessed we have are little boy back.

NO POV

Years have passed Wen was now in 8th grade graduation and moving on to high school but one question still remains. But Wen's parents hoped that will never come out.

Wen's POV

I was going to bed when I pulled a drawer to get my pajamas when I came across a picture with me and some girl at a carnival or something. I looked and the frame said Wen and Olivia best friends forever.

"Oh my god! That's Olivia! That's Olivia!" I ran down the stairs to ask my dad and ugh... Sydney.

And then it all came crashing down who knew 5 words could bring everything down hill.

"Hey dad where is Olivia?"

Wen's dad was shocked, he never thought this day would come were he would ask. "Well, now I guess it's time to spill the truth. "Son Olivia-

**Sorry about the short chapter I'm kind of tired so I may have made some mistakes! I'm so sorry about no updates but I get out of school in 7 days so I should update more often! I feel bad take a cookie. Ow! That burns! (Hands you cookie!) I love you all more reviews make new chapters! Thanks for the support!**


	5. Welcome Back's and Tears

Troy]  
>Once in a lifetime<br>means there's no second chance  
>so I believe that you and me<br>should grab it while we can

[Gabriella]  
>Make it last forever<br>and never give it back

[Troy]  
>It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at<p>

[Both]  
>Because this moment's really all we have<p>

[Troy]  
>Everyday<br>of our lives,

[Gabriella]  
>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<p>

More lyrics: .com/everyday_lyrics_high_school_musical_  
>All about High School+Musical+2: .commusic/High+School+Musical+2

[Troy]  
>Once in a lifetime<br>means there's no second chance  
>so I believe that you and me<br>should grab it while we can

[Gabriella]  
>Make it last forever<br>and never give it back

[Troy]  
>It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at<p>

[Both]  
>Because this moment's really all we have<p>

[Troy]  
>Everyday<br>of our lives,

[Gabriella]  
>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<p>

More lyrics: .com/everyday_lyrics_high_school_musical_  
>All about High School+Musical+2: .commusic/High+School+Musical+2

[Troy]  
>Once in a lifetime<br>Means there's no second chance  
>So I believe that you and me<br>Should grab it while we can

[Gabriella]  
>Make it last forever<br>And never give it back

[Troy]  
>It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at<p>

[Both]  
>Because this moment's really all we have<p>

[Troy]  
>Everyday<br>Of our lives,

[Gabriella]  
>Wanna find you there,<br>Wanna hold on tight

[Troy]  
>Gonna run<p>

[Both]  
>While we're young<br>And keep the faith

[Troy]  
>Everyday<p>

[Both]  
>From right now,<br>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Gabriella]  
>Take my hand<p>

[Troy]  
>Together we<br>Will celebrate,

[Gabriella]  
>Celebrate<p>

[Both]  
>Oh, everyday<p>

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/h/high_school_musical_2/#share

[Troy]  
>Once in a lifetime<br>Means there's no second chance  
>So I believe that you and me<br>Should grab it while we can

[Gabriella]  
>Make it last forever<br>And never give it back

[Troy]  
>It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at<p>

[Both]  
>Because this moment's really all we have<p>

[Troy]  
>Everyday<br>Of our lives,

[Gabriella]  
>Wanna find you there,<br>Wanna hold on tight

[Troy]  
>Gonna run<p>

[Both]  
>While we're young<br>And keep the faith

[Troy]  
>Everyday<p>

[Both]  
>From right now,<br>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Gabriella]  
>Take my hand<p>

[Troy]  
>Together we<br>Will celebrate,

[Gabriella]  
>Celebrate<p>

[Both]  
>Oh, everyday<p>

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/h/high_school_musical_2/#share

**Hey guys ch. 5 Yay! Hint: and can you guess that they meet in detention room yeah I hope you got that please enjoy! And Vanessa Hudgens Come Back To Me I don't own. Also Everyday HSM 2!**

**Ch. 5- Welcome back's and Tears.**

Wen's POV

"Son I don't know were Olivia is." I could tell he was lying.

"Dad were is Olivia, and you better tell me the truth!" I barked at him he should know I lov- I mean lik- I mean who am I kidding I do love Olivia she's my everything.

"Buddy after you accident, oh my your gonna hate to hear this but her... Mother is dead and dad is in prison."

:O I was even more shocked than that face "What happened...?" I said nervously but I rather be with her right now.

"Well... Olivia's mom was in a car crash which ended badly, and after here mom died... her dad went haywire and went to a convince store and the person wouldn't sell him a beer cause he bought one previously and he shot and killed the man."

I was scared to ask about Olivia but I did. "Whatttt... about Olive?"

"Well she felt so bad about you she... she... tried to kill herself by hanging herself almost cutting her hand off... And all she wanted to do her grandma told me was to be with you. And she almost made it happen 3...4...5 times I believe.

"Oh my god!" I was shaken in fear, god why did I almost die!

"I have to find her do you know were she is?" My dad could tell I was serious. "I'm sorry buddy her grandmother took her into custody... and moved. I don't know were but all I know was that at school or even to her parents or grandmother she wouldn't talk to anybody and people made fun of her because of it.

-1st Day At Mesa High-

"Ugh... another school year just what I needed and still missing you, Wen why did you have to go then the last song on earth Vanessa Hudgens Come Back To Me came on the radio.

Ha Ha!  
>You all need to get ready to hear<br>The unbelievable,  
>Indescribable<br>Vanessa Hudgens.  
>Baby V!<p>

(Baby Come Back)

Everyday, I try to play, another game  
>But my heart can't take it.<br>I try to find, another boy,  
>But all the while, I can't face it.<br>Why do I miss you so much?  
>I wanna stop this hurt inside<br>Oh baby please, give us one more try

(Baby Come Back)

I see you out with all your friends  
>Laughin' it up as you pretend<br>To have a good time, (good time)  
>I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)<br>So one of us has got to say  
>We can't keep living this same way<br>So I'll be the one  
>Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again<p>

Baby Come back to me, come back  
>In my heart I still believe<br>We were meant to be  
>Together so whatever it takes<br>Baby come back to me  
>I should have never set you free<br>My baby  
>Come back (Baby Come Back)<p>

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
>Cause after all, I just couldn't take it<br>Cause if your play was to push me away  
>You know that day, my heart you'd break it Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)<br>And come back to me  
>Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again<p>

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
>In my heart I still believe<br>We were meant to be  
>Together so whatever it takes<br>Baby come back to me  
>I should have never set you free<br>My baby  
>Come back (Baby Come Back)<p>

[Bridge:]  
>You know you miss your baby V<br>And I can see that you think about me  
>So why do you act like you don't care<br>Like all this love between us isn't there  
>I know that you're upset<br>I know I did you wrong  
>I know you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused<br>But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
>It's you and me<br>So I sing

Baby Come Back!( long time)

Baby Come back to me (ah ha)  
>In my heart I still believe<br>We were meant to be  
>Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)<br>Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
>I should have never set you free<br>My baby  
>Come back<br>(Baby Come Back!)

**-Got detention same as movie, sorry I just wanna write the detention part so badly!-**

Olivia's POV

It was me and 4 other people in the detention room 2 girls and 2 boys weirdly enough one of them looked like W-e-n I started to tear up "Sweetie are you ok?" Asked the detention teacher or music teacher.

"Oh I'm ok bad memory that's all." I stuttered threw.

Wen's POV

That voice sounded so much like O-l-i-v-e my Olive. I started to tear up to but held it back. Then that was when it happened the best thing that could happen.

Olivia's POV

Then the best thing in the world happened who knew role call could bring two people together?

Ms. Reznick's POV

"Ok role call Mohini Banjaree "Here." Mo said.

"Stella Yamada?" "Here." Stella said.

"Wendell Giffords?" "Here." Wen said.

"Charlie Delgado?" "Here." Charlie said.

"Olivia White?" "Here. Olivia said.

Olivia/ Wen's POV

Ummm.. Ms. Rezneck "Did you say Wen-de-ll Giff-ords?" I was dumbfound I felt like everything was gonna come together or fall apart.

"Yeah Ms. Rezneck did you say Ol-iv-ia Wh-it-e?" "I f felt dumbfounded was it really her or my imagination.

Ms. Rezneck's POV

Well yes I did say Wen Giffords and Olivia White. "Why is there special here or something."

Olivia's POV

I stood up. "Wen is it really you?" I was tearing up and looked at him in the back of the row I was siting in.

Wen's POV

"Olive is that really you?" I started to sniffle a little bit but I'll save the crying for later.

Olivia's POV

I started to walk towards him wondering how he was alive.

Then Wen said something I didn't see coming but I was prepared for.

Wen's POV

"If this is really you Olivia then you should know this and as if on cue she took a piece of paper from her pocket and it was the 1st song we wrote together called Everyday:

Wen:

Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe that you and me

Should grab it while we can

Olivia:

Make it last forever

And never give it back

Wen:

It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at

Because this moment's really all we have

Both:

Everyday of our lives

Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight

Gonna run while we're young

And keep the faith

Both:

Everyday from right now

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand together we will celebrate

Celebrate oh everyday

No POV

They both finished everyday with a slow ending, then before you knew it everyone was staring at us. So Wen made the first move he picked me up and spun me around while Olivia giggled then one magical moment the moment they both dreaded for that would change them forever. Wen started to lean in and Olivia was nervous but leaned in to and then they kissed.

Wen's POV

God I was back with my Olive the apple to my eye, the reason for living, the love of my life, and my one and only angel. Then we kissed well I kissed her but it was the most magical thing ever.

Then came confession time. "Olivia White I...I...I love you."

Olivia's POV

We kissed and he said he loved me wow was this my lucky day or what! So I decided to mess with him and then secretly kiss him. "Wen I'm sorry but I don't like you." Everyone in the room gasped so Wen hung is head down but I wasn't done, "Because I'm in love with a certain strawberry blonde boy with really cute freckles. Then I lifted his chin and kissed him...again.

"Really." He asked smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, even when I thought you were dead made me love yo even more, but now that your here makes me wanna just be with you and just never let go. I want to be inseparable like we used to be.

"I wouldn't want it any other way my dear." And he kissed my nose, I giggled at the sight of it.

No POV

As you imagine the two had a lot of explaining to do so that's how the band formed, and a couple formed to and everything was wonderful, and before you know it we were the most loved couple in the school. They even formed a band to prove that music and other programs and even people shouldn't be left out. Every one was musically talented some how. But with a band came so problems neither Wen and Olivia nor anybody would imagine, That someone they knew and liked was turning there back on them... can you guess we'll I bet you answer wasn't the one and only person who could stop everything was,

Wen's own father...

**OMG! Wen's father didn't see that coming wow! HAHAHA! Please review they make chapters. **

**What is Wen's father planning for the newly formed couple and the new band too.**

**Watch out for ch. 5-**

**Plans and begging**

**Well goodbye for now my little revolutionaries I love you all,**

**..Rush ilubtr101 :)**


	6. Plans and Begging

Hey! I'm back with chapter 6 Plans and Begging! Sorry it's been so long! My birthday in a week busy,busy,busy! And I kinda fell out of the LM craze for a bit but I read fanfiction and watched the movie (yes I bought it on iTunes! :) do I need to go on? P.S. Little bit of bad language! Felt like it was needed ;)

Disclaimer: Is this some kind of sick joke!

Ch. 6 Plans and Begging-

Wen's POV

Well...What can a boy say but he's in love. With his girl, and no one would dare touch her, yell at her, or hug her. It was like she was a princess... well in his eyes she was a princess.

Wen woke up to birds chirping threw his window, wasn't life magical =) _Whoa... dude get yourself together you acting like Sydney._

"Stupid voice." I mumble to myself.

I ran down the stairs, I had to go meet my Livy outside in 10 minutes.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" My dad was making eggs for me, Sydney, and Georgie.

"Nothing much... um... Wen came we talk... about everything." My dad seemed like something was wrong did he not like the band idea, or... wait... Omg he didn't like me and Olivia did he? Oh... crap.

"Yeah, dad?" I was nervous, he had a this isn't right look on his face.

"Bud... look I don't think this whole band thing will work, and it's not the only thing." WHAT! Is he crazy! He hasn't even heard us yet, and he says we suck!

"WHY!... I mean why, and whats the other thing? I asked. Don't say Olivia, don't say Olivia, don't say Olivia...

"It's Olivia, I don't like you too together, so with that said I forbid you to date her, so break up with her."

Now I was going crazy. "WHY WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO ME OR YOU?" I'm gonna lose my mind, over this.

Wen's Dad POV

"Wen please don't be mad at me it's just I don't want to see you two best friends get broken apart." Which was a lie I couldn't care less.

Why am I being so mean you ask? Well the girl almost killed my one and only son, and I want her deported and gone. For good.

"Ok that is the biggest lie I ever heard, Why would my dad lie to me about this especially the girl I love!" Wen asked with stern eyes and looks-that-could-kill thing.

"But Wen you don't understand she's the reason you almost died!" I was yelling which I know didn't help but I could help it!

Wen's POV

"HOW IS IT HER FAULT! SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO ME!" I was more angrier then the time my mother left my family when I was 8.

"Buddy you would have been killed! If you never met that THING you would have never been in DANGER!"

"That "Thing" was the one and only thing that keep me here! With you my family! So In case you just a fucking idiot I don't wanna hear you bull crap!"

Wen's Dad POV

I couldn't believe it! Wen just cussed at me! His own father! "Did I raise you like that Wen!"

"I'm sorry but you two will be over, even if I have to go to extreme measures to make it happen. I hope you wont be mad at me forever."

Wen's POV

I had enough I left I had to meet Olivia and right now I was so happy it was time for school, so this conversation didn't have to continue. But I also had a big decision to make obey my father or still date Olivia. Oh my god why does all good things happen and then I lose it some how! I walked over to Olivia...

"Hello Beautiful how are you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey you!" She turned around and kissed him. In my head I thought I'm_ gonna miss this so much! _

"Livy we have to talk." I was started to hate this.

"Yes, honey" She replied sweetly. And I almost backed out but then...

"Livy I'm sorry but I... I can't continue this relationship." Wow, so this is what it feels like to breakup with someone I think I'm gonna cry.

"What...

OMFG! I'm good cliffhanger! I'm so sorry will update soon but I gotta go catch up on my Harry Potter OMG! Its over today! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Anyways why was Wen so stupid? I don't know! So don't ask me! Anyways til next time!

ilubtr101


End file.
